Wet Dreams
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Having a twin doesn't always mean a life full of sweetness. See how Rin experience that. Warnings: Masturbation, Sex, Incest.


_By: 6Fortius9_

_Titled: Wet Dreams_

**-x-**

Silent hoots of the owl, eerie howls of the wind as it blew against their windows. The glorious rays of moonlight fell upon the majestic home of the Vocaloid and bled through the large windows, shedding light into the rooms of the resting musicians. It was another night of peace after much hard work. The popular group curled into the comforting embrace of their cots, getting some well deserved rest. All was silent in the eerie hallways except for the occasional snores and makeable mumbles, or at least, that is what it would seem on outside the rooms…

Kagamine Rin now found herself in a predicament as she stared up in frustration and willed a hole in the roof top. Clutching to her orange scented pillow, Rin turned on her side and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the arousing noises her younger brother was making below her in their double floor bed.

"…Arg…mhn…a-aah!"

Long legs that were revealed by a pair of loose orange shorts shifted uncomfortably as Rin felt a familiar wetness in between her legs, at her very core. The blonde took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply once again, resisting the urge to reach down before and caress herself. Deep breaths…deep breaths…

This was all her idiot of a brother's fault! Even though Kaito had repeatedly explained to her that wet dreams were not something one can control, it was still his fault for being so perverted! This was the second time it was happening, and she knew she should have well bought the ear mufflers she had seen downtown today – she should have known cotton wool would do no such good against her little brother's wet dreams.

A blush painted over her cheeks as she tried to imagine what her little brother might be dreaming about…or _who_ exactly it was. It disgusts her to no end whenever she tried to imagine her brother thrusting into some unknown girl like she's seen in the pornography manga Miku forced her to read.

"Ah! Mn…Mh!"

The sudden image of her brother, face flushed and nude, pounding into her made her core wetter with need and her face blush brighter.

Rin immediately erased the thought of having sex with her brother and slapped herself in shame, eyes lowering into the darkness regretfully. How could she ever have this kind of thought, especially of her own _brother_? He was blood related to her, for god sake, so there was absolutely no way they could ever be together, especially since their popularity would be at stake…And her brother doesn't love her like _that_, so it's impossible…right?

Her hand released its death grasp on the pillow and slowly twitched lower towards her pants, she looked down at her core, now considering to relief herself of the need to stop these sinful thoughts of her brother.

"Ah!"

She breathed in deeply as her hand slowly trailed down into her shorts and beneath her panties. A shaky breath escaped her as her fingers pressed themselves gently against her dripping wet womanhood, unsure of how to do this.

Which hole was she supposed to put her finger in again? Was there covers of some sorts?

She has never masturbated before – heck, she has never even considered the idea of masturbating. The pornography materials she had found once in Len's drawer and Miku's manga were the only things that was giving her so much of an idea on how and keeping her sane enough to think.

Question marks circled her head and Rin panted as she slowly pushed her fingers between the two covers of her pussy and pulled them apart.

Another hand slid in and accidentally rubbed against her clitoris, earning a loud mewl until she realized the need to be quiet and bit on her lips. Images of the opened pussy from what she's seen in the porn magazine filtered through her mind. The middle hole, was it?

Another deep breath and she slowly pushed her middle finger into her core, blinking in surprise at the feeling. She didn't feel any pain, yet it felt strange to have something in her. Testing the waters, she slowly twisted her finger in herself, it was a strange feeling to have, yet she felt accomplished that she was able to do something she would never have the bravery to do before this.

She frowned as she realized the damp feeling of her shorts felt uncomfortable and paused in her administration, still keeping her finger within herself, wiggling out of the fabric.

The feeling of her bare pussy hitting the air was one unlike which she has ever felt. A gasp swiftly escaped her and she moved her finger in and out, bending her back and pulling her panties to the side so she would be able to look. (The idea of having her panties on was too alluring.)

Another finger she inserted, wincing as she felt her pussy stretch around her fingers and her muscles clench around herself, then another.

Rin sat on her bed for what felt like hours, simply leaning against the wall and thrusting into herself, but even that wasn't enough to keep her at bay as her thoughts were filled with Len and how he would thrust into her. She soon found her body longing for something bigger and longer, something more _Len_.

The thought of her sneaking down below and pulling Len's pants down so she would be able to sheath him in herself while he was sleeping has never seemed so attracting before. Like a bee to honey, she simply attracted to it but she still resisted, pushing herself against the wall.

"Ah…" She listened to his moans, a jolt of pain striking her heart as she momentarily entertained the idea that he might be making love to a girl other than her in his dreams. "…mn…R-Rin!"

That was the final blow.

Bright blue eyes shot wide opened as Rin hurriedly climbed down the latter and down to his bed where there, her little brother was.

Len was lying flat on his back, blond locks matted to his face with the sweat trailing down. Lashes fluttered, casting shadows on his face, which was similar to hers but with a more masculine hint to it. The yellow covers were kicked away in his dream-state mind and his hands were on either sides of him as he grunted passionately.

"Rin…oh…Rin…" He muttered her name repeatedly like a mantra.

Before Rin herself registered what she was doing, she was climbing into his bed, unbuttoning the long trousers which he wore even to sleep and pulling down his boxers to reveal the hardened length that flew up into the air, slightly darker than Len's skin. The swollen tip was reddened and throbbing with need, pre-cum dripping down from it.

Rin sucked in a deep breath as she hungrily licked the tip, tasting the salty drop of ore-cum which tasted just right. Without hesitating, she pushed the whole length into her mouth, small hands massaging the two packages before comfortingly.

"Ah…mn…"

Deciding that the length was wet enough, she pushed herself up and kneeled over her brother's body, legs on either side of him while her entrance hovered just above him, stretched out and prepared and rubbing almost teasingly at him.

Hesitation finally grasps her in its arms as she placed her hands on his chest to keep herself up. Should she do this? What if she regrets it? Need pushed these thoughts away as she closed her eyes and let gravity pull herself down.

A scream threatened to tear from her lips as she felt Len filled her all the way in to the hilt, throbbing within her. The heat was too much and she found her head dropping forward to rest on her brother's chest, her arms wrapping around his torso as she wept pitifully on him at the pain.

"Len…Len…Len…"

There were no replies except for the moans Len had been emitting all this while. Sucking her guts in, she pushed herself up just like the books has said and slowly dropping down again. The pain this time was lesser in comparison, but still there.

Again, she did this. This time, she felt Len hitting some deeper part of her which caused a wave of pleasure to overcome her, almost causing her to cry out as she repeatedly thrusted herself on him.

Close…She was going to come.

"Rin? What are you-"

Bright blue eyes met another pair that was like it as Len awoke from his sleep. Rin froze as her eyes wandered. What was he going to say? What should _she_ say?

Shamefully, she pushed herself up and was leaving when she was roughly thrown against the bed and pinned by a larger body.

Any words she had to say died in her mouth as her brother pounded into her body, hitting that place repeatedly, causing pleasure to overcome her entire soul and being. This time, she cried out.

The sinful sound of their pleasured moans and grunts echoed through the hallways as well as the sinful sound of skin hitting against skin.

In the darkness and under the watchful eye of the moon, the pair of twins waltzed almost gracefully, their dancing figures casting shadows upon the floor.

Rin breathed in deeply as she felt her end near, and Len must have felt that as well as his thrusts became harder and rougher, the angle of his thrusts changing to allow him to reach deeper into his sister's body, his large frame covering her small one.

With a soft moan of each other's name, the twins came.

Rin sighed contentedly as her body slumped tiredly and Len gently carried her to lie sideways on his pillow, snuggling against her back with himself still in her.

"Len…" She murmured sleepily as he flipped the blankets over them to save them what little modesty they have.

He nuzzled lovingly into her neck with a hush. "Sssh…I love you, Rin."

The small elder sister smiled as she realized he still love her, in a way that she loved him at that.

"I love you too."

For now, all talk will be saved for later.

**-x-**

A/N: Never. Ever. Complain. If you are unsatisfied. The Masturbation part is written from a small personal experience, so DO. NOT. COMPLAIN. Personally, I am unsatisfied with my own work, but as long as there are people who like it, I will be a happy girl. So anyway, please review.


End file.
